A distributed antenna system includes a central processing facility and a set of spatially-distributed antennas that are directly connected to the central processing facility. The spatially-distributed antennas are directly connected to the central processing facility through high-bandwidth capable connections, such as fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, or Ethernet cables. The central processing facility communicates the analog or digital RF signals through the connections for transmission of the RF signals by the antennas. The use of distributed antenna systems has significantly increased in recent years due to the cost savings that may be afforded by such systems, while also affording increased signal coverage.